


Blue Sand

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer is in hell and thinks is he is dreaming of Chloe coming towards him. But is he and why is Azarel with her. And why is Azazel checking out Azarel too?





	1. Dreaming of you.

Lucifer sat on his throne his mind on his first love his only love. Since he returned to hell he couldn't help the fact she was on his mind. He sighed softly as in his mind's eye he could almost see her standing there before him. He looked up skyward's as he bites back a groan over the whole thing. He closed his eyes and tried to drive her out of his mind right then.

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer wanted to bang his head against something hard when he swore up and down he heard her voice. 'She's with Trixie. She isn't here. If she died I would hope my brother would have told me.'

"Lucifer?"

He muttered softly to himself as he reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I swear if someone is playing a joke on them they will wish for death even in hell."

"LUCIFER!" The voice sounded closer.

Lucifer finally turned towards the voice and blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Chloe?"

Chloe was running towards him with his sister Azarel trailing behind her.

"What? How?" He just stood there looking confused as his Chloe ran up the stairs towards him. He reached out to her and pulled her the rest of the way up the steps into his arms. "Chloe?"

Chloe smiled softly into his chest. "Missed you too." She reached up and patted his arm. "Can't breath though."

Lucifer loosed his hold on her as he stood there and looked between her and his sister. "Azarel?"

Azarel smiled softly. "This wasn't my doing it was more Michael's doing much to Amendiael's displeasure."

Lucifer looked confused. "Why do I have the feeling I want to strangle my brother now?" He turned and looked at Chloe and ran his hands up and down her arms slowly. "How are you here what did he do?"

Chloe sighed softly as she looked up at him. "You might want to sit down first."

Lucifer just stood there looking at her sharply. "Talk or I just might spank you."

Chloe gave him a funny look then.

"SPANK HER MY KING!" Came the voices of the demons from behind them.

Azarel turned and glared at them. "Shut up."

"Aww look at the cute little mouse here." Azazel chuckled softly.

Azarel just glared at him.

Lucifer looked at Azazel. "Leave my baby sister alone Azazel and take the peanut gallery with you."

Azazel winked at Azarel before he ushered the other demon's away.

Azarel shook her head slightly. "Just tell him, Chloe."

Chloe sighed softly as she looked up at him she reached up and touched his face. Before she reached down in her pants pocket and pulled out an old fashioned pocket watch. "Your brother gave me this. He just said to give this to you and ordered Azarel to bring me here to you."

Lucifer didn't take it he just stared at it then at Chloe. "How did you get past the demon's?"

Chloe pointed at Azarel. "She helped."

Azarel smiled softly. "I told them I located your missing queen and was bringing her back to her king." She said simply. "If asked I told them you had a wedding up there but not in hell yet." She smirked softly. "Anyway, what's with the watch." She snapped her fingers before she recalled something. She pulled out from her own pockets an hourglass and handed it to Lucifer as well. "Michael didn't give it to me our father did."

Lucifer looked more confused then he did before. "What the hell is that old man playing at here?" He sighed softly before he looked at Chloe. "It's not a good idea for human's, more importantly, a mortal to be in hell." He reached out and took the pocket watch and just stood there looking it over. "Odd gift even if it comes from Michael."

Azarel nodded her head slightly. "Amendiael seemed to know what the watch does. But he walked off before I could ask him. He might have gone and talked to our father about the whole matter. Since he understands you better big brother."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I am thankful for that." He smirked softly and kissed Chloe on her forehead. "And for you as well Chloe."

Chloe smiled at him. "Trixie misses you."

Lucifer smirked softly. "I miss that little human as well too." He finally noticed the button on the side of the watch and pressed it. He was hit in the face by blue powder and he started to cough from it. He stood there and started to feel woozy. "What was that?"

Chloe looked worried. "Lucifer?" She and Azarel eased him back into his throne chair. Chloe jumped back quickly when she felt a burn when she touched the blue powder on her skin. "OW!"

Azarel touched it as well and winced slightly. "Ow." She shook her hand slightly as she noticed something strange was going on with Lucifer. "Big brother?"

Chloe watched shocked as he started to burn up. "If I could I would kill Michael." She looked at Azarel. "Try the hourglass if your dad really gave it to you?"

Azarel nodded her head slightly as she quickly found the opening and poured the sand on Lucifer.

Lucifer coughed slightly. "He's dead." He said weakly.

Chloe knelt down beside him and carefully touched his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't know your brother would do this to you."

Azarel knelt down beside Lucifer. "At least father did the right thing for you." She looked around and saw the demon's coming towards them. "Chloe we should go while I can get you out of here."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Go I'm staying."

Azarel opened her mouth to say something.

Azazel rushed up beside them. "Go angel mouse I will keep them from harming her. I stayed close since Mazikeen is still among the human's." He bent his head and kissed Azarel on her cheek before he pushed her towards the steps. "Fly."

Azarel glared at him before she tossed a necklace at Chloe. "Put it on quickly it's from my father." She turned and fled quickly.

Chloe put the necklace on quickly before she looked at Azazel. "Thank you."

Azazel looked at her and nodded his head slightly as he went to face the other demons and demonesses. "This wasn't the human's fault she was lied to by our king's own brother."

One of the demons spoke up. "What brother?"

"We should punish the human none the less we can put her to 'use' or two."

Chloe moved closer to Lucifer and muttered softly. "No, I rather have sex with Lucifer."

Lucifer smirked softly as he looked down at her. "Nice to know." He groaned softly. "If anyone harms her you will answer to me is that clear?"

All demon's looked at him. "Understood my king."

Lucifer slowly stood up and put his hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Help me to lay down." He said as they walked together.

"Yes, my king," Chloe said softly. "Though don't expect that all the time Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled.

Azazel looked back at the demons. "His brother Michael shall be punished once he is located and tortured for his crimes. No matter what you think of our king's past crimes some of you have placed on him. Until he recovers we shall plot, plan, and ready our selves for whatever our king decides to do to him." He said simply. "Is this clear?"

"Yes." Came the one voice as they all turned and went and walked off.

Azazel sighed softly and went to stand outside of Lucifer's bedroom door.


	2. Snuggle time.

Chloe made Lucifer sit down on his bed. "Take your jacket off and your shirt."

Lucifer looked up at her with a wicked smirk on his lips. "Trying to get me naked already detective?"

Chloe looked at him annoyed. "Really?"

Lucifer chuckled softly before he stood up and removed his jacket and tossed it to the side. Before he undid cuffs of his shirt before the rest of it before he removed it and tossed it to the side. He sat back down on the bed and looked up at her. "Well, you can take as long as you want to look and touch."

Chloe flicked him on his nose before she looked back at his face and chest. "You still have a few blue burns on your skin. But they seem to be healing up now." She sat down beside him on his bed. "Why would Michael do this to you when you're already here in hell?"

Lucifer put one arm behind his head and reached up and pulled Chloe down to him. "He never liked the fact we look alike. But he's never gone out of his way to harm me like this."

Chloe placed a hand on his chest right over his heart. "Who would do this?"

"Some of the demon's if I had stayed if not come up there. And harm you and Trixie among the others as well too." He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Where is that little human anyway?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Field trip with Mazikeen watching over her."

"Oh crap," Lucifer muttered softly. "Though saying my father's name here would be right would it not?"

Chloe laughed softly. "True so very true."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I meant what I said before I left Chloe." He nuzzled her. "I can't help but love you." He smiled when she looked up at him. "That moment you were dying in my arms saying you didn't want to die as I was being shot in the back." He smiled at her. "I did get up and knock the guy out after scaring him."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "You scared him into a looney bin. But I know you wouldn't do that to me or Trixie. Though you would do that to Dan wouldn't you?"

Lucifer looked at her with a straight face that didn't last long as it turned into a smirk. "Yes."

Chloe shook her head again. "How did I know?"

Lucifer laughed. "You know me well my love." He nuzzled against her. "Though I rather we were both nude right now."

"Right now I am happy to be here with you like this," Chloe said softly as she sighed happily as her eyes drifted closed then. It wasn't long until she fell asleep muttering softly. "I love you Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled softly as he kept her close to him as he looked up as his big brother walked in. He brought a finger up to his lips from Amendiael to be quiet.

Amendiael smiled softly before he looked sad as he stood beside Azazel. "Michael is dead." He whispered softly.

Lucifer looked shocked. "How?"

Amendiael shrugged. "Just there was blue sand over him covering his body. And he was inside the Silver City too."

Azazel looked at him. "They used our king's queen to get to him. Since they can't get in here him or herself to get to him."

Amendiael nodded his head. "True, sad to say this but she will be safer in hell with you than out there where they can hurt her." He placed his hand up. "I already sent Linda to safety. And with Dan, I just told him she went to come see you. And was attacked and was under your and your body guard's protection."

Azazel nodded his head. "She is I made it clear to the demons too. And since we know it's not one of them I will let the army know."

Lucifer waved him away. "But return quickly to your post."

Azazel nodded his head before he turned and quickly left the room.

Amendiael sighed softly. "I'm sorry about all of this brother." He patted Lucifer on his arm. "I will stand guard until he returns to his post just rest. And I told Azarel to be careful checking on the rest of the siblings and it will be safer for her to return here. I'm going to check on our father." He turned and walked out of the room quietly.

Lucifer laid back and sighed as he scared up at the old carvings he put there a long time ago.

"That's some deadly blue sand," Chloe muttered softly. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"It's okay he might have been pulled into this instead of starting it. Since I am still alive." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry we woke you up."

"It's okay but you should rest too." She snuggled into him. "Your safe in my arms." She smirked at him.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he looked into her eyes. "Sure." He winked at her.

"Pervert." She muttered softly as she closed her eyes again.

"Your pervert." Lucifer said with a smile before he closed his eyes as well and tried to drift off to sleep as well too.


	3. Did Dream do this?

An hour and a half later Lucifer laid in bed with Chloe by his side. "Chloe?"

Chloe looked up at him and her eyes were clear of sleep too. "Do we have to get up now?"

Lucifer smirked at her. "Unless you want to stay here nude." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Chloe sat up and pinched his stomach. "Perverted devil."

Lucifer sat up and kissed her neck. "You have no idea." He winked at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she got up and popped her neck.

Lucifer put a clean shirt and jacket on as he walked her to the door. "Let's go." He said softly.

Chloe walked out with him as she saw all the demon's watching her closely. "Um, they aren't going to hurt me are they?"

Azazel leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You are by what Azarel said and I confirmed it his queen. They just don't really believe it as there haven't been any vows said in here in hell."

Lucifer stopped and kissed Chloe on her forehead. "My mothers old necklace suits you." He winks at her.

Chloe blushed as they started to walk again.

Azazel chuckled softly behind him. "So if your little sister seeing someone?" He asked as they headed towards the throne.

Lucifer didn't say anything until he got there and turned and glared at him. "Really?"

Azazel smirked softly. "What I find her cute." He chuckled softly.

Lucifer sat down in his throne and gently pulled Chloe down onto his lap. "Has anyone checked on the Sandman? Or any of his siblings?"

Dromos walked up and winked at Chloe before he looked at his king. "I and my mother have returned from there my king."

Lucifer glared at him sternly as he walked up and spoke to him. "What did your mother find Dromos?"

"Sandman is asleep while most of his other siblings are as well. The only one not there is Potmos and his bride as well. You know Lobo still has a grudge against you my king." Dromos said simply.

"True though what he did was uncalled for and wasn't going to help anything. Besides, do remember what he did to your siblings and your sister Mazikeen. Besides if Lobo shows up I think your mother once said she would strangle him to death." Lucifer said simply.

"True very true." He bowed and went to turn when Amendiael rushed towards them. "Seems your family is back." He turned and walked away.

"Amendiael and Azarel what is it?" Lucifer asked.

"I found Potmos and his bride. It seems he went to talk to his brother when he saw his brothers blue sand was missing. It can burn people and the old Sandman left pure gold sand with our father." Azarel said happily. "But both Dreams liked you as well as the rest of his family so none of them would come and harm you, big brother."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Thank our father for that one I take it."

Amendiael smiled softly. "Father is safe as the rest of the family. Our father said someone broke in and changed what should have been red sand with blue sand." He said simply. "But he didn't know what the red sand would do. Just that the gold sand could heal any wounds no matter how grave they are."

Lucifer looked at Chloe and then back at his siblings. "You don't think it could take away my devil form?"

Chloe spoke softly. "You might want to check away from the demon's."

Amendiael, Azarel, and Azazel all nodded their heads in agreement.

Lucifer sighed softly. "You four are right though." He shook his head slightly. "I will deal with that." He stood up with Chloe in his arms. "Make sure Mazikeen knows what is going on. And until she is told otherwise to stay close to Trixie and Dan until we know what is happening. And if Trixie asks about her mom have Mazikeen tell her she is enjoying her time with me so not to make her worried about what's really going on." He looked at Chloe. "Does this work for you?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Oh, and Amendiael have Mazikeen tell her I will call Trixie when Lucifer is done cuddling me."

That cracked up everyone even Lucifer himself.

Chloe just stood there smiling at them.


	4. Does he still have it or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the sandman series pops up.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Really woman?"

Chloe looked back at him. "Yes really."

Lucifer sighed softly and looked at Amendiael. "Good luck and stay safe. If I must I will travel top side and hunt this person down my self."

Chloe walked Lucifer away from everyone and made sure it was safe. "You should check and make sure you still have your devil form?"

Lucifer nodded his head and took his devil form. He looked himself over before he turned back. "All is in order." He brought out his white angelic wings then and checked them over as well too. "Still condor size too." He chuckled softly at that thought.

Chloe giggled softly. "Yeah, they are." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on his lips. "But it suits you, Mr. Condor."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at. "Mr. Condor? Really now Chloe?"

Chloe smiled at him. "Yeah. Besides what else do you think I could do with you later when we find out who wanted to hurt you like this?"

Lucifer reached out and ran his fingers lightly across her cheek. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. As I wouldn't let harm come to Trixie, or Linda, or Mazikeen, or even Charlie either. I love them all in there own way. But only you are my first love, my true love." He tilted her chin up. "You stole my soul that day I saved you from dying and I don't mind it one moment either."

"You're being a charmer again," Chloe said with a smile. "But that is how the devil is and you."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "True so very true." He bent his head slightly and kissed her on her lips again. "Let's go I'm sure my sister is causing problems for Azazel again." He said with a chuckle.

"I think he likes Azarel," Chloe said truthfully. "But he wouldn't do something stupid that would piss off his boss his king either."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Good." He said with a wicked smirk.

"Really Lucifer?" Chloe said with a shake of her head.

"I think someone should find love. Though if my sister falls for him I will deal with it then and only thing. But who knows really. Just because the devil has fallen in love and found his queen it doesn't mean the other demon's will or my other siblings besides Amendiael." Lucifer smiled at her. "We shall head back now right?"

Chloe held out her hand to him. "Yes, we shouldn't let them think we are fighting even though we aren't."

"Maybe I should mess up your clothes first." He winked at her before he chuckled when she smacked him on the chest. "Love you too." He took her hand and kissed the back of her hand and walked her back to the throne.

Chloe knew soon before long she will take him up on his offer. Though knowing this still gave her pause in her agreeing right at the drop of the hat. She looked at Azazel and nodded her head slightly. "He still has his demon form."

Azazel sighed. "Good, we don't have to worry about this. But we do have a small little problem in, house that doesn't have to do with the blue sand problem or it might?"

Lucifer blinked slightly. "What is it?"

"Well, the female demoness don't believe any of this is real." He pointed between Lucifer and Chloe. "You may or may not be married up there in the human world. But they want to fight Chloe for rights for Lucifer."

Chloe gapped at him. "But I'm still human that's not fair though."

Azazel nodded his head slightly. "I agree so I told them you should pick a demoness or demon to fight in your stead."

Chloe sighed softly. "If Mazikeen wasn't on guard duty I asked her." She looked at Azazel. "Will you stand for me?"

Azazel went to open his mouth to speak when another spoke.

"I will stand in your place and fight for you." Came a female voice.

Everyone turned and saw a woman standing with the demon Etrigan. "What?"

Etrigan looked at her. "Your not a demon either?"

The woman sighed softly. "I may not be a demon but I can handle myself against you if you forgot?"

Etrigan sighed loudly. "Nicole you know he isn't going to handle this well at all."

Nicole sighed softly. "I will handle Jason later but I would like to stand in your place soon to be the Queen of hell." She bowed to Chloe before she raised her head and bowed to Lucifer. "King of hell I came to help with another matter but I will gladly help you with this."

Lucifer smirked softly. "I have no problem with this if Chloe doesn't either?"

Chloe blinked a couple of times when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I have a problem with it." Came a voice from a mirror as Etrigan stood beside it.

Nicole turned and looked at the voice. "I want to help them. Besides I will make it up to you later Jason." She said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late post. But I went out of state over the weekend. And then on monday I was just to tired to do much of anything but try catching up on everything I missed and sleep too. Also I just started my training today too so yay.


	5. Finally knowing who is really behind this.

Jason sighed softly. "Oh, you are." He muttered softly.

Etrigan chuckled softly to himself as he looked at the little human witch his human host cares about deeply. "I might help in that punishment too."

Nicole blushed brightly. "Heel knight and demon." She shook her head slightly. "Anyway soon to be Queen of hell can I help you with this matter?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Thank you. I never caught your name?"

Nicole smiled at her. "My name is Nicole Tomlinson though the person talking in the mirror and is Jason Blood and is the human host to Etrigan."

"Your boyfriend doesn't want you to help me?" Chloe asked slightly confused.

Nicole smiled softly at her. "Labels are overrated but he just doesn't want me to get hurt." She turned and before Etrigan, Jason, Lucifer, Azazel, or even Chloe could say anything else she turned and walked past them all and looked at the female demon's gathered. "If you want to fight her you will have to get threw me first." She said with a grin on her face.

The demoness looked at her and then at each other. "Nope where good." They said quickly and started to walk off. Though one of them stayed behind and looked at Nicole. "I will fight you." The other demoness's turned and stared at her. "Really Star?"

Star smirked and looked at Nicole. "I think she is just a little witch want, to be. Basically a little weakling."

Nicole just stepped closer to Star until they were face to face. "My family line is great and powerful. Not nearly on the level of Merlin himself. But we come pretty close to it, so ask your self to you feel lucky? Well, do you punk?"

Star pulled out a pair of daggers as she smirked at Nicole. "Yeah bring it on."

"Well, this is going to end badly," Winter muttered softly to her self. "And you were going to fight the human as well as Edge?"

Edge rolled her eyes. "Just for her to prove her self. But you were going to fight her as well too."

"Yeah who doesn't want to have a roll with the king Edgie?" Winter said with a smirk.

Nicole's eyes glowed bright blue as Star is raised in the air and sent flying back quickly and hard into a wall. Knocking the daggers out of her hands as she fell to the ground. Nicole blinked a couple of times before she winked at Etrigan. "I told you I could handle my self."

Etrigan chuckled softly.

Jason groaned slightly.

Chloe and Lucifer just stared at her shocked.

Nicole turned and smiled at them. "I don't think they will cause you any more problems. Anyway, you should put a ring on that soon enough." She laughed softly.

"Did you put a ring on it as well then?" Chloe asked as she looked at Nicole.

Nicole just smiled at her. "Anyway back to why we are here anyway." She said with a slight wave of her hand. "We know who really tricked Michael into doing what he did Lucifer."

Lucifer looked at her. "Who?"

"Eclipso," Nicole said simply. "He wants to not only take you out but the rest of your family as well too."

Lucifer's eyes flashed red as he went to pop his neck as his whole face shifted into his true form and then back into his human form too. "He wants to send the whole of the human race into the dark ages."

"Beyond that," Jason said simply. "Basically the end of the world is going to happen if we don't do something about him."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he looked at Azazel. "Keep the demon's right here if you don't mind or do mind. I will get Mazikeen to help me topside while I am there."

Azazel nodded his head slightly. "As you wish your highness. If your siblings wish to hide out in here they will be kept safe for the time being."

"Hands off my sister." Lucifer patted him on his arm before he looked back at Etrigan and Nicole. "Need a lift topside?"

Nicole and Etrigan shook their heads. "He's my lift topside," Nicole said with a laugh. "Helpful."

Chloe laughed softly as she stepped closer to Lucifer. "He's my ride topside."

Lucifer muttered softly. "I like to be your ride for a lot of things." He winced slightly when Chloe smacked him in the chest. "Love you too my queen." He scooped her up into his arms. "I will make you pay for that later." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

Chloe blushed at his words.

Lucifer looked at Nicole and Etrigan. "See you shortly." He said with a smirk as he took off into the sky.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth," Etrigan asked simply. "About you, me, and Jason?"

Nicole sighed softly. "Really you want to do that now?" She asked him simply.

"It would be nice to have an answer right now about it all," Jason muttered softly from the mirror. "Really?"

Nicole sighed softly. "Now isn't the time for this." She took a couple of steps before she turned and saw that Etrigan just kept on watching her. Nicole huffed before she spoke quickly. "How do you tell someone you have basically sex with two people at the same time among other things. But its all done in one body? Explain it to me Etrigan or we can go topside and help out?"

Etrigan turned and looked at the mirror to see his human host.

Jason shrugged his shoulders.

Etrigan walked over and picked up Nicole in his arms. "Time to go." He said softly as he took them topside then.


	6. Come and see it and know the truth.

Lucifer landed and placed Chloe on her feet. "Chloe?"

Chloe turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I love you and if you don't want to return to hell with me after we stop Eclipso. It will hurt but I will understand." He bent his head and kissed her on her cheek. "But I have to go back. There is only so much anyone can do to keep them in line." Lucifer said looking sad at her.

Chloe mutely nodded her head slightly. "I will let you know after this. Okay?" She asked looking up at him. "And I still love you too."

Lucifer swallowed slightly before he answered her. "Alright." He bent down and kissed her forehead. Before he took her hand and walked them down the beach slowly as his mind started to wonder on the whole matters going on again in his life.

Chloe reached up and patted him on his arm as she pulled out her phone and dialed Mazikeen. "When you bring Trixie back. Take her straight to Dan's, please. Then come right to Lux penthouse."

"What's going on Chloe?" Mazikeen asked.

"We will tell you when you get here," Chloe said simply. "I got to call Dan now." She hung up and dialed Dan. "Hey."

"Did you locate Lucifer?" Dan asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, it seemed his one of his elder brother's was used to attack him. By someone from his past." Chloe said simply.

"Someone's ex-husband or ex-lover I take it?" Dan muttered softly.

"Before that. Like more his father's enemy. Very long story short Dan. The guy is going after Lucifer. Because by all reports he is his father's favorite son. His baby sister knew where Lucifer went and took me there to speak to him face to face." Chloe said with some truth leaving out the rest.

"I will go pull Trixie from her field trip," Dan said simply. "Unless you can?"

"Once Azarel informed me of what was going on with her brother. I had Mazikeen watching over her as a bodyguard. Until I knew if it was going to be a problem or not." Chloe said simply.

"But?" Dan said simply.

Lucifer looked annoyed as he walked over and took the phone from Chloe's hands. He put it against his face as he said in his cold smooth voice as he said. "Take the little human over to Doctor Martin's house. And come with Ella and I will tell you and show you the full truth. That I have been keeping from you, Ella, and Chloe since we first met all those years ago. And don't worry Chloe will always be safe with me you have my word on that. Those are your only choice Daniel take it or leave it." He hung up and handed the phone back to her. "What?"

"I know, Charlotte knew, and Linda knows as well. You're now going to tell and show Dan but Ella as well too? You do know this could break Ella right?"

Lucifer sighed softly as they walked towards the sidewalk. "I know. If I don't do this. Dan is never going to shut up about the fact he thinks I have been lying about the whole thing all along."

Chloe sighed softly. "I know." She looked at him. "Are you sure about it?"

Lucifer looked at her as his car pulled up by its self. "For you, I would go to war with anyone. Even my own old man my love." He smiled at her as he opened the car door for her.

Chloe blushed as she got into the car. "Thankfully you don't have to go to war against your father. Just someone out to break him by going after you by using your siblings."

Lucifer walked around the other side of the car and hopped in. "True. Sad but true." He said simply before he started to drive them to Lux then. 'This is going to drive Dan and Ella out of there minds or maybe they might take it well. No, no this is really going to break Ella far worse then it would do anything to Dan sadly.' He mentally sighed as he kept on driving along quiet as he was lost in his own thoughts during the whole drive.


	7. Dan and Ella finally know the truth.

Once they were inside Lux, Chloe watched Lucifer as he ran his hands over his piano slowly even if she had to put a word to it sensual. "Your worried aren't you?"

Lucifer looked over at her and sighed softly. "I can't hide from you anymore can I?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, not anymore Lucifer." She said simply. "Now what are you worried about right now so badly?"

Lucifer walked over to her and sat down across from her. "I'm worried about Ella, Trixie, my siblings, why is Eclipso doing this now, and most of all I am worried about you Chloe." He placed a finger on her lips. "Not about that. I am not going to pressure you about that one. It's more the fact I don't want to see you get hurt."

Chloe got up and sat down right next to him and leaned against him. She reached over and took a hold of his hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed the back of his hand. "I am telling you this one time and one time only is that clear?"

Lucifer mutely nodded his head.

"We are in this together to the end." She smiled softly. "Besides I don't want to lose you again." She leaned up and kissed him softly on his cheek. "Dan and Ella should be here shortly and they might want a drink after it all too."

Lucifer sighed softly as he pulled her against him and held her like she was his teddy bear.

Chloe mentally giggled over the whole thing as she remained right where she was.

A short while later Dan and Ella walked in.

Lucifer and Chloe stood up. "Daniel and Ms. Lopez it's been a while."

Dan glared at him. "You vanished without a trace."

"You made Chloe cry too," Ella said simply. "I want to hug you but I'm mad at you for that."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I understand. If you both sit down I will explain and show you everything. After this, you will both understand why I am the way I am."

Dan glared at him. "Why do I need to sit down?"

"You could pass out or worse," Chloe muttered softly. "Otherwise go ahead and take your chance, Dan."

Dan sighed as he took a seat.

Ella looked at Chloe. "You know everything about him now don't you?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes and he still has my love and trust." She looked at him and smiled at him. Before she turned her head back to look at him before she looked back at the group. "Go ahead Lucifer."

Lucifer mutely nodded his head slightly before he sighed and just shifted his face into his devil face.

Dan's eye grew wide and almost popped out of his head.

Ella gasped slightly and a hand went up to touch the cross around her neck.

Lucifer shifted his face back as he looked at them.

Ella muttered softly. "I always thought you were lying."

"The devil can't lie Ms. Lopez. Though I am who everyone calls my father's favorite son. Though it seems its more my big brother Amendiael." He said simply. "Would you both like a drink?"

Ella squeaked out. "Yes."

"What about you Daniel?" Lucifer asked looking at Dan.

"Did you do something to Chloe back when I and she were still married?" Dan asked looking at him in the eyes.

"DAN!" Chloe exclaimed.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "My powers don't work on her they never did. They work on everyone else. Mazikeen will be here shortly would you like that drink too?"

"Does she know what you really are?" Ella asked.

Lucifer laughed softly. "Yes because she is a demon."

Chloe walked over and poured four drinks and walked back and handed them. "The person coming after Lucifer is only after him because he can't go after Lucifer's father himself right now."

"His father really is god the almighty one as some call him?" Ella asked simply. "What about Jesus though?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "More like Jesus isn't really related to me at all. A lot of the bible was altered." He said simply. "I'm not going to hurt Chloe or Trixie. Nor will any of my followers if they know better." He said simply as he pointed towards the chairs. "Sit and rest."

Ella sat down watches them.

Dan huffed slightly. "I don't understand any of this."

Lucifer turned and looked at the balcony as Azarel walked in. "Little sister?"

Azarel waved slightly at Ella and Dan. Before she bowed her head slightly at Chloe. "The rest of the family are hidden in hell expect father but you know why. Also, Amendiael is staying with Linda, little Charlie, and Trixie until you handle Eclipso."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Thanks."

Azarel smiled at him. "Good luck big brother. The rest of your siblings wish you well as does father too."

Lucifer stood there stunned at what his little sister said. "Really?"

Azarel leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him on his cheek. "If anyone can handle Eclipso. Only the strongest, powerful, deadliest former angel can handle him. And no one but you is this angel or man." She bowed to her big brother. "Go get them Samael I mean Lucifer the king of hell." She turned and quickly left-back out of the balcony window.

Lucifer stood there stunned before he blinked a couple of times and looked at Chloe. "Did that just happen?"

Chloe smiled brightly at him. "Yeah, it did." She leaned against him. "That's a very good sign Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled at that thought. "Yeah, I guess it wasn." He shook his head slightly.


	8. The rest shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there is a sad bit in this chapter just fyi.

It wasn't a long wait until Mazikeen walked in and looked at the group. "So how did you fuck up this time with your family Lucifer?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I didn't my father did. And since Eclipso can't get to him he used Michael and Chloe to get to me. But in the end, I am here. And your brother Azazel is keeping my siblings safe in hell and hitting on Azarel too."

Mazikeen sighed softly. "It had to be Eclipso?" She happened to notice Dan and Ella there. "Hey?"

Dan waved slightly at her.

"So she's a demon?" Ella asked.

Mazikeen looked at Lucifer confused. "How?"

Chloe spoke up before Lucifer could. "He showed them."

Mazikeen shrugged her shoulders as she walked over and sits down. "So what are you going to do about him Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked at her. "What I have to do. I am after all the king of hell. But sadly I can't take him into hell though." He looked over at the elevator as Jason and Nicole walked in. He nodded his head at the pair. "I guess you talked him into helping Nicole?"

Nicole smirked softly. "Aye. It was easy to do to." She laughed softly.

Jason blushed as he looked away before he noticed Ella and Dan there. "Human's?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Normal ones too."

Ella and Dan looked confused.

Nicole waved at them. "Don't mind them. They just wanted to know if your muggle or magical."

Ella blinked slightly. "Magic is real?"

Jason smirked. "Yes and some of us are almost as old as Lucifer is."

Chloe looked at Ella and Dan and shook her head. "Well, what are we going to do Lucifer?"

"I could wait for him to make a move against my family and friends. Or I take the fight to his doorstep." He said simply before he sighed softly. "None the less one is faster than the other one."

"I rather this fight not to go out into the streets," Dan said simply. "I think we can all agree with that one."

Lucifer nodded his head. "Your right. But first thing is first I need to locate Eclipso before I can deal with him."

"No need to hunt for me Samael?" Came a voice from behind Daniel.

Everyone watched as Eclipso appeared behind Dan. Eclipso smirked darkly as he placed a hand on Dan and Ella. "Now what shall I do with these puppets of yours Samael?"

Lucifer gently pulled Chloe behind him near Jason and Nicole as well too. "Let them go. Your fight is with me and my family Eclipso. Not with the mortals is that clear?"

Eclipso made Dan and Ella walk to the elevator. "Oh, I will let them go when I decide little angel boy." He winked at Chloe. "See you soon darling." He licked his lips as he looked at her. As he forced Dan and Ella into the elevator as the door closed behind him.

"What the hell was that about?" Chloe asked. "We got to save them."

"Agreed but we can't do much while he has them under there... what was that?" Lucifer said as he heard a car crash. Everyone went to the balcony as they saw down at the road that it looked like Ella had pushed Daniel into the street and was hit by the bus. "I can't believe Eclipso made Ella do that." He looked at Chloe. "Maybe I should take you back into hell where it is safer."

Chloe looked at him and glared at him. "I'm not leaving your side is that clear?"

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "I love you too. But there isn't anything I can do for Ella right now either." He looked up at his dad. "If anything happens to Ella please judge her soul before Eclipso got a hold of her or Daniel." He turned and looked at Mazikeen. "When Chloe isn't with me she is with you. We both know I can handle my self. But we are all watching our backs until I find out what Eclipso wants from me besides taking away my family and friends."

Nicole, Jason, Chloe, and Mazikeen nodded their heads. "He's made it more personal than it started off as."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Well, we need to figure this out." He said simply before he sat down. "Well, this is going to be fun." He reached out and pulled Chloe on his lap and held her in place.

Chloe nuzzled slightly against him.

Nicole sat down beside Jason and leaned against him. "I'm sorry about your lost Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly. "Thanks, I still have to tell my daughter. But we need to stop Eclipso first before I do. Otherwise, he might go after me or her. Or someone else the rest of us knows and cares for."

Everyone agreed before they started to talk about what they could do to stop him.


	9. Plotting.

As they sat around and talked about what they were going to do when Nicole spoke up.

"We could send him to another version of our earth. But who is to say he wouldn't cause more harm." Nicole said simply

"And we can't take him into hell either," Jason said simply. "And before you say it Mazikeen you can't really kill him either. You just might piss him off at the very least."

Mazikeen muttered under her breath. "Your no fun."

Chloe laughed softly. "What about your sword from the story's or was that not real?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "I used it to set my mother free into a far better life where she could start a new." He rubbed Chloe's side as he sat there thinking for a moment before he spoke. "Jason?"

Jason looked at Lucifer. "Yes?"

"By any chance do you have the book about the moon that should have been in Merlin's collection?" Lucifer asked suddenly.

"I don't remember a book like that. But I do have all his books in my collection though." He said simply. "But do we have time to look for it?"

Nicole sighed softly. "You two are going to make the rest of us grow old and die as slow our both being." She said simply as she waved her hand slightly. "Come to me the book I seek so I can use you to take out a great evil."

Suddenly a book flew in from the balcony window and landed on the table before them.

Nicole stood up and clapped happily. "Good." She walked up to it and opened it and knelt on the ground before it. "Hmm?"

"What?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh really now?" Nicole muttered softly.

Chloe blinked slightly. "What?"

"Good to know," Nicole muttered again. "I wonder if we can use that?"

Jason growled. "Use what?"

Nicole looked up and blinked a couple of times. "Was I talking out loud again?"

Everyone looked at her annoyed.

Nicole flushed. "Sorry." She said softly. "From what I understand if we can get his gem you can force him back in. And that will lock him up for a while and then we can place him in our collection for safekeeping." She said simply. "We just have to find the black gem that only an immortal can touch."

Chloe looked at her. "What happens if I touch it?"

"One of two things. Either you will die if your lucky or become his new host." Nicole said simply. "But now we just need to locate the gem." She said simply. "If we can you can do this Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I wouldn't know where he put it. Or who he would or could trust with something like that either."

Nicole and Chloe sighed softly.

"I might know," Jason muttered softly. "It's not a sure thing mind you but its a far better idea then we had up until now."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Agreed." He quietly chuckled softly to himself over the whole thing.


	10. House of Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning death is coming to someone.

Jason leads the way outside as the group walked away from the scene of Dan's death. Towards a street that looked normal to anyone and everyone else that walked down it or looked at it. After a while, they made it to the end of the streets towards what looked an old abandoned building that looked worse for wear. And was also looking like if you breathed on it. It might fall an apart from just either breath or the wind it's self as well too. He walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. "We need information, Elvira."

A woman dressed in black from head to toe opened the door and smiled brightly with her bright red lips stick on as well. She looked at Jason and his little group and yawned. "You bring nonmagical's here Jason?"

"Only one person here is nonmagical? I brought here a magic user, a demon, and the devil himself to your current home." Jason said simply.

Elvira looked at the group. "Really?"

Lucifer gently pushed Jason out of his way as he walked up to her. He looked down at her and let his face shift into his true form. "Now will you answer our question?"

Elvira's eyes grew a little wide over the whole thing. Before she stepped to the side to let them all in. "Well, you will have to tell me why one such as you are here among humans." She said simply.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "One day I might."

Nicole rolled her eyes as she watched Elvira leaned against Jason. "Do you know where Eclipso's stone is or who might have it?"

"Your not much for foreplay are you?" Elvira asked looking at Nicole.

Nicole smirked softly. "Oh just ask Jason how much I am into foreplay or his 'roommate' for that fact."

Elvira looked at Lucifer. "What about you tall dark and dreamy?"

Chloe coughed slightly. "He's taken too."

Elvira pouted slightly. "Fine." She walked over to a small chest and picked it up. She walked back to Lucifer and handed it to him. "Here you go." She said simply. "It should be in there."

Lucifer opened the chest and saw the stone inside. "Good, we can go now."

"You're not going anywhere." Came a voice from the shadows.

Everyone stood up to look around while Elvira stayed put.

"Where is he?" Jason asked looking around.

Elvira transformed into Eclipso then. "Now time to take things away from you Lucifer and Jason." He reached out and grabbed Chloe and Nicole and pulled them back towards him.

Chloe tried to wiggle out of his hold. She looked up briefly as she looked into Lucifer's eyes. "No matter what he does my heart and soul is yours." She said before she turned into dust before him.

"NO!" Lucifer shouted as the house around them shook.

Eclipso laughed darkly as he looked at Nicole. "Say you're goodbyes."

Nicole tried to fight back with her magic but she didn't feel like she was getting anywhere. "I love you both." She whispered as she stared into Jason's eyes seeing the other beyond his eyes. Right before she herself turned into dust before him.

Eclipso walked up to Lucifer and Jason and chuckled darkly. "Soon your father will be nothing more than dust in the wind." He glanced at the chest. "Good luck using that." He chuckled as he flew away then.

Lucifer opened the chest to find nothing in there now but a note. He picked the note up and read it. "BASTARD!" He threw the chest down on the ground.

"What did he say?" Jason growled softly at him.

"Try again," Lucifer said simply as the found faded around them leaving them both standing on the grass. "He's an ass hole."

"True but that's beside the point. Who has the stone though?" Jason asked simply.

"No clue. But right now I am going to hunt him down and kill him even if it kills me." Lucifer grumbled as he walked away.

Jason followed after him.

Elsewhere Eclipso walked in a couple of hours later and looked at the two women in a cage with a wicked smirk. "Hello, brides."

The one dressed as a bride growled at him. "Go to hell."

The other growled at him. "Bite me, ass hole."

Eclipso chuckled softly as he walked up against the cage. "Don't worry loves I will bite you soon enough." He winked at them both before he turned and walked towards the altar where his stone really laid.

The brides looked at each other and whispered softly. "We are going to have to get out of here somehow." Before the other one agreed with the first one.

"We will just have to wait for our guys to get here." The second one whispered to the first one.

Eclipso turned and looked at the brides and tsked them for there words. "Now, now Nicole I will have to put that mouth to better use if you keep that up. And you Chloe I am sure I can think of something else to keep you busy for some time if you like?"

Nicole and Chloe both glared at him darkly. "Jason and Lucifer are going to kick your ass back into your stone for the rest of time." They said simply.

Eclipso chuckled softly over the whole thing. "Nice try." He said before he turned and walked into his room turning off the light as he went.

Nicole and Chloe just sat and stared out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! :P You didn't really think I am that cruel right?


	11. Lucifer and Jason finds the brides.

Lucifer didn't even look at Jason as they drove. It was clear that the devil himself was beyond pissed over the whole thing. He let his phone ring as he ignored it as they kept on driving.

"Are you going to get that?" Jason asked simply.

Lucifer huffed as he pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Really is that a way to answer the phone Lucifer?" Mazikeen asked annoyed. "I located his hideout."

Lucifer filled in what just happened. "Please stay out of this Mazikeen. I will make him pay for this. If I have to I will tell Trixie after this is all over and said and done."

"Alright but if you get your self killed. I will take him on them come and kick your ass later on." Mazikeen said simply. "Anyway this is his location I will be outside waiting."

Lucifer was there a few hours later. He parked his car and got out and looked at Jason. "Don't let your roommate out until we are face to face with him."

Jason nodded his head. "Lead the way and I will follow."

Lucifer looked at Mazikeen briefly before he kept on walking inside and up a whole lot of stairs.

Jason was glad by the time they made it to the top of the high rise he was immortal. He might have died before he got anywhere close to the top in the past.

Lucifer walked up to the door and kicked it open easily as it flew back and shattered. He walked in and barely looked at the cage in one corner of the room. "ECLIPSO!" He roared out as he stepped further into the room to let Jason in behind him.

Eclipso walked out of the back wearing nothing but a pair of tight black pants. "Really yelling? I was just getting ready for my wedding."

"First thing is first I will lock you back in your gemstone before I free them," Lucifer said simply. "Now I am going to make you pay for what you did to Chloe and Nicole." He raised his hand up to do something when he froze in place.

Jason moved to open his mouth to speak when it was slammed down tight.

Eclipso chuckled softly. "Good you both can be quiet." He said simply right before he stabbed Lucifer in the gut.

"NO!" Came a voice from the cage.

Eclipso chuckled softly. "Oh well... what the hell?" He said as he saw the cage melting down around his 'brides'. None of you can do that I made sure of it."

As the fire stopped there stood Chloe and Nicole.

Nicole held up her hands. "Not me." She quickly went to Jason.

Chloe walked out of the melted puddle. "And I am the Queen of hell." She said as she walked towards Lucifer.

Eclipso stepped back letting Jason and Lucifer go from his spell.

Jason turned and pulled Nicole tightly into a hug.

Chloe walked up to Lucifer and carefully removed the sword and tossed it to the side. She looked him in his eyes. "I made my choice a long time ago." She leaned up and quickly kissed him on his cheek. "But do me a favor and lock him away forever please?"

Lucifer looked at her and smirked softly. "As my queen demands." He turned and looked back at Eclipso and grabbed a hold of him and punched him square in his face. "That's for my brother Michael." He hit him again. "That's for the rest of my siblings." He kicked him hard a couple of times. "That's for Nicole and Chloe." He hit him really hard in the jaw before he grabbed ahold of the black gemstone that fell from his pocket. "Now I banish you back in your stone for the rest of the time and then some."

Eclipso shouted as he was pulled back inside his stone. "NO!"

When it was done Lucifer put it in a chest and handed it to Nicole and Jason. "Lock him up somewhere safe." He bowed his head and walked out with Chloe before he scooped her up in his arms. "My love." He nuzzled her cutely then.

Chloe smiled softly. "Too cute. But I meant what I said. I want to be your queen but I need to stay here to raise Trixie."

Lucifer smiled at her. "I know and I can't leave hell permanently as I wished to or semi-permanently either." He kissed her temple. "We will make it work and find a way to do it too."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Love you."

Lucifer grinned at her. "Love you too."

A few months later Lucifer sat on the couch in Chloe's home as he watched Trixie quietly color. "Come here, small human."

Trixie looked up and put her stuff down before she got up and walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Are you leaving again?"

Lucifer pulled her against him. "My 'job' needs me. And I am the only one they will listen to do there job. But I come back here to your mother and you do I not?"

Trixie nodded her head slightly. "Yes but..." She looked down not wanting to finish what she was going to say.

Lucifer looked at her. "Go on Trixie?"

"You're not going to grow tired of us and never come back are you?" Trixie asked cutely.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No. But I have a question for you?"

Trixie perked up. "What?"

"Do I have your permission to marry your mother? And make her my queen legally. Though she is already the queen of my heart?" He asked smiling.

Trixie stared at him wide-eyed. "Really?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I never lie."He said with a smile. "Besides you will have a lot of aunt's and uncle's now." He said with a smile.

Trixie launched her self into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Yes." She said happily.

An hour later Lucifer made sure Trixie was off to the baby sitters aka Mazikeen before he snuck up behind Chloe and pulled her up against him. "Hmm, you smell good." He nuzzled his nose against her throat.

Chloe blushed. "I'm trying to cook Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled at her before he took her hand. "I will let you get back to it in a sec. And no looking down." He kissed her on the lips while he slipped an engagement band on her finger. "They're all better." He said letting go of her and walking away.

Chloe just stood there watching him confused. She turned and went back to her cooking.

Lucifer just watched her for the whole night not speaking about the ring at all.

Chloe finally had enough as she looked at him. "What?"

Lucifer just grinned at her wickedly.

Chloe put her silverware down before she looked down at her hands. "Huh?" She turned her hand over and then looked up sharply at Lucifer. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer couldn't help the slow grin on his face as he looked at her. "Well, what do you think my queen?"

Chloe didn't say anything as she pushed her chair back slightly and walked up to his chair and moved it out slightly. Before she straddled his lap and sat down on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck before she leaned in and kissed him deeply on his lips.

Lucifer moaned into the kiss as his hands went to her hip's to hold her in place right over his raging cock.

Chloe pulled back and smiled into his eyes.

"I take that as a yes?" Lucifer smirked at her.

"More like about time Lucifer," Chloe said with a smirk. "And feels like someone is REALLY happy."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Only around you." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.


	12. Happy days.

It was a couple of months later that they had there wedding. Lucifer stood watching Chloe walking towards him as he broke out in song in front of everyone. "It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make-believe  
That you believed my lies  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me." He couldn't help the tears he blinked back as he saw them in Chloe's eyes as well too.

Amendiael leaned in and whispered into his ear. "That was a very lovely love letter to her. Who knew the king of hell would sing Thank you for loving me by Bon Jovi?" He smirked softly knowing only his baby brother would do something like that.

Chloe placed her hand into Lucifer's as they stood in a church to be married. She still thought it was funny when her mother asked if Lucifer's father would be there today.

'Lucifer looked at Penelope. "He will and won't be there." He said simply. "Though he has expressed his desire for his youngest son to be married in a church."

Chloe looked at him strange over that. "Really? I wouldn't think he would 'let' you?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "After I saved his people and keep up with the job he gave me century's ago. I am allowed to marry anywhere I wish."

Penelope looked between them confused. "What about your siblings and how many of them will come?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "All of them that are still alive with my youngest sister bringing a date."

Chloe spoke up before Lucifer could confuse her mother anymore. "As many angels as the 'real' devil has minus one as he is dead.

Penelope looked at Lucifer wide-eyed. "Wow." She shook her head slightly. "Anyway, we have a lot more to talk about too. Besides the fact that Trixie is staying with me while you are on your honeymoon. Or Ella Lopez if that movie its bumped up like they are saying it could."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he found it was easy to get Ella out of that mess that fell in her lap.'

Later after Lucifer slow danced with his new bride to the song Queen of my heart. He even danced with Trixie to the song Stand by Me by Ben E. King. He held Trixie close as she cried into his chest before he found his wife with him hugging them both. He happened to look around and saw there really wasn't a dry eye in the house that night. He knelt down before Trixie and kissed her forehead. "I love you, little human."

Trixie smiled brightly at Lucifer. "Love you too Dad."

Lucifer looked at her confused.

Trixie smiled softly. "I know daddy would be alright if I called you dad."

Lucifer rubbed his eye.

Chloe kissed both of there cheeks and leaned into Lucifer's side.

Later after Lucifer stood at the doorway to the balcony letting Chloe enjoy her shower alone. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open and had to blink a couple of times finding her wearing nothing at all. "Eager?"

Chloe blushed as she walked towards him. "What do you think?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I like it." He winked at her before he walked up to her and bent his head and kissed her on her lips. "Embracing your new role very well." His eyes flashed red as his wicked grin remained on his face. "I have something for you." He chuckled softly when he saw her pouting as he stood up and stepped back from her. "Soon my queen." He winked at her before he turned and walked to the dresser.

Chloe watched him walk her eyes went from his back to his ass then back up again.

Lucifer grabbed the dagger that was there and walked back to her.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked concerned.

"It's alright. This is the only time I will be wounded by being near you. Though my powers may still not work on you." Lucifer said truthfully. "Father wasn't clear on that also he wasn't sure either. He said the small things he can't really foresee or plain out either."

Chloe held out her hand to him. "Today I gave my heart and soul free to the devil himself. What's a little blood hmm?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "True and the devil gave his immortal heart and soul away today as well." He gently took her hand and made a small cut in the center of the palm. Once he was done with her hand he did the same thing to his. He put the dagger down and took there two bleeding hands and brought them together. "Now and beyond the end of time, we are one. Bound together beyond our vow's and rings. We are bound in blood as the king and queen of hell now and forever."

Chloe kept a hold of his hand as she leaned up on her toes and whispered softly near his lips. "The queen wants her king." She said with a smile.

Lucifer smirked as he let go of her hand. He held out his hand where the blood still oozed out.

Chloe looked at him confused for a moment before she took his hand and licked the wound closed.

Lucifer watched her with hooded eyes before he took his hand back. He took her hand and slowly licked her wound closed.

Chloe giggled softly she couldn't help it since it tickled.

Lucifer wagged his eyebrows at her. Before he pulled her up against him. "Now my queen its time for bed."

Chloe reached up and started to unbutton his shirt slowly.

Lucifer smirked softly as he quickly stepped back from her and stripped out of the rest of his clothes. "Come here, my queen." He said with a smirk.

Chloe stepped back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So are you going to defile me now?" She asked with a wicked smirk.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he grabbed her behind and lifted her up easily in his arms. "I think the queen should serve the king tonight." He chuckled softly. "I tease my love we shall take turns all night long."

Chloe reached down between them and took a hold of his cock and brought it right to her center.

Lucifer slid into her happily and moaned low in his throat.

Chloe clung to him as she enjoyed the feel of him inside her deeply. "Feels... so good."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Perfect fit."

Chloe smiled at him. "Yeah." She wiggled her hips into his.

Lucifer tried to look at her sternly for wiggling her hips. "Cut that out or else."

Chloe grinned at him. "Or else what?" She wagged her eyebrows at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Show me what you desire my king or else."

Lucifer swatted her behind before he grabbed her hip's and started to bounce her up and down on his cock over and over again.

Chloe arched her back as she groaned.

Lucifer leaned forward and slowly licked her throat upwards. Until he made it to her lips and kissed her deeply.

Chloe kissed him back deeply until she felt him go back to slamming her onto him over and over again.

Lucifer moved off her mouth to nibble on her throat before he gently bit down.

Chloe let out a squeak before she arched her back hard and came for him hard.

Lucifer slammed into her a few more times before he came. He fell backward on the bed. He just laid there looking up at her.

Chloe sat there catching her breath before she stared down at him. Just as a pair of pinkish-red angel wings appeared out of her back.

Lucifer looked up and smirked wickedly at his wife. "Lovely." He said sitting up. "One of these days I will have to teach you to fly." He kissed her softly on the lips before he whispered softly against her lips. "I have been wanting to try and have sex midflight before."

Chloe pushed him back on the bed. "Dork." She muttered as she laid down on his chest then. "Go to sleep."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes dear." He muttered shortly.

They were both asleep not long after the fact. Neither one of them heard the sounds of a giggling little imp.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for laughing little imp's or well you should even while your asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten a new job just making sure I still have it though none the less.


End file.
